The Innovator
by Aqua Jock 42
Summary: When Ian is sent to Tower, he gets reunited with his old girlfriend. Will their love last? Will Ray ruin it for the two of them? Awesome love triangle! She is to help them with their escape. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tower Prep… I only own Melanie Melrose. **

**I've been waiting to do this since the first episode! I'm so glad I'm finally doing it! **

The Innovator

One year ago before Ian ever went to Tower Prep, he had a beautiful girlfriend. She was the most popular girl in school. She was captain of the swim team, prom queen, homecoming queen, and one of the nicest people in the school. However, she disappeared on a very cold day. No one knew why she disappeared or how. Many of the people at Ian's school blamed him for it and said that he caused her to commit suicide. All of his friends deserted him, bullied him and sometimes even beat him.

Every day Ian would lie in bed thinking about Melanie. He would wonder where she went until he fell asleep. He had dreams about him and her by the lake, having picnics and laughing and talking. And he would think about their first kiss. Oh, how he loved that first kiss. Right after that is when she disappeared. Ian explained to the kids what had happened and they didn't believe him. They thought that he didn't kiss her, that he broke up with her and she killed herself.

One year had passed and he was one of the fringes now. He was a "nerd" at his school. He got suspended for fighting a bully who was picking on his friends. When he went home, his parents were angry. He went to his room to play video games where he met a new player named Whisper119. Surprisingly, she knew his name, and when he turned off the game and switched to music, a buzzing sound came from the speakers and the next thing he knew, he was lying in a bed inside a strange room with three boys, all dressed the same staring down at him.

They said something to him but he was too freaked out to realize what it was. Their vests were red with a light blue undershirt beneath it. They wore kaki pants. He jumped out of the bed he was on and flung himself against the wall, not on purpose of course. "Who are you guys?" he almost shouted. "Where am I?"

"That's Don, Zack, and I'm Ray," said the boy with the black hair. Don was a redhead with somewhat of a double chin and Zack was Indian with a very long face.

"Where am I?" Ian repeated himself again.

"Tower Prep School," Ray finally answered.

"That's the name of this place?"

Suddenly before anything else could happen, a girl runs in the room, too fast for anyone to make out who she is, and hugs Ian as if she had not seen him in many years. Her touch seemed very familiar to Ian. It was so gentle and strong at the same time. So, he awkwardly hugged back.

After a long embrace, the girl retreated. Then he noticed the long, straight black hair, the bright green eyes, and almost the face of an angel. It wasn't perfect, but it was close. "Melanie! He screeched. He pulled her back into his chest and kissed her forehead. All of the boys just stared confusedly and watched as if it were a movie. They all stopped what they were doing and gathered around the couple.

"Melanie… Um… you know this guy?" Don asked, somewhat jealous that Melanie had embraced him so. Obviously she was still one of the popular people that everybody wanted to be.

"Of course I do! How could I forget the first love of my life?" The couple stared at each other. Don, Ray, and Zack all stared stunned at them. Their eyes showed jealousy, their mouths showed surprise, and their noses showed anger. Suddenly, a voice sounded over the intercom.

"Orientation for new students will begin in fifteen minutes." It was a woman's voice. She sounded loving and caring. It was the same voice as the character from the video game, just before he woke up at Tower.

"Come on," Ian said as he grabbed Melanie's hand and pulled her to the hallway.

"Where are we going?" she asked smiling.

"We're getting out of here." He ran outside, confused and into the woods.

"Wait!" Melanie shouted as they were a couple hundred yards into the woods.

"What?" he asked kind of shocked.

"We shouldn't go out there."

"Why not?"

"Well, … what I mean is, I'm afraid."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He dropped her hand.

"Never mind, just keep going."

Once again he started to run. She unhappily followed him. Quickly, Melanie ran out of breath and asked for him to stop. She leaned over her knees and breathed deeply. "Ian, I'm so thirsty, but don't be surprised at what you're about to see… Do you have my word that you won't freak out?"

"Yes."

Melanie stood up. She jumped and slammed her feet into the ground, one foot a yard in front of the other. She waved her arms in one circle and twisted her hands as if she were holding a ball. Suddenly, something started to form in the air. A small ball of water was formed. It hovered over her hand as Ian watched in awe. She pointed her finger at the water and then pointed to her mouth. Happily, she swallowed and once again, she was refreshed.

"Whoa! What the heck was that?"

"That, my good friend, is my ability. Every student at Tower Prep has their own special ability. That's mine. I can control water, but I have to have special form in order to do it. There is something about my ability that is superior to all others. …."

"What?"

"Nothing… Come on, you were trying to leave," she said annoyed.

"Oh, right." He continued to run. After a couple of minutes, they stopped to find a wall that had to be a couple hundred feet high.

"I told you, you wouldn't like what you would see."

"Have you tried to knock it down?"

"Watch out," she said determinedly. She turned around and pulled both of her hands in front of her, then into her body and back out again. She then twisted her body and did the same thing facing the other way. A grunting noise came from her chest and then a loud rushing sound came from the woods behind them. Suddenly, a gigantic wave of water came from nowhere and slammed into the wall, making a loud noise at the impact. The water fell to the ground forming a small pond at the edge of the wall. "Impossible, let's go. Orientation is about to start."

She grabbed his hand and linked her fingers into his. He followed unwillingly. As they got closer, they could hear Whisper's voice over the loudspeaker. "Orientation begins in thirty seconds." "Orientation begins in fifteen seconds."

"There's no way you'll make it," Melanie said worriedly.

"What's so great about orientation?" Ian asked.

"Nothing…. Just… I didn't get the chance to go so I want you to get the chance to go."

"Orientation has begun."

As Melanie directed him to the auditorium, she saw Don, Ray, and Zack standing by the front door. As Ian started to go in, Ray stopped him and said, "You can't go in once it has started." Ian shoved him. One of the monitors of the school stared and rudely asked what the problem was. She also repeated that he was not allowed to go in.

"I'm sorry, I need answers." Ian shoved his way into the auditorium. He saw the projector in front of just a few students. There was a man in a gray suit speaking in front of Tower Prep. The monitor walked in and said that Headmaster wanted to see him. He was taken there.

Meanwhile: Outside the auditorium

"So, … What are you going to do about your new boyfriend,… Innovator?" Ray asked… slowly walking toward her.

"I told you not to call me that! And what do you mean 'What are you going to do about your new boyfriend?' First of all, he's not a new boyfriend. Second of all, I'm not going to do anything to him. And last, as long as we are both here together, you stay away from him. I know you're just jealous."

"Whoa, I do not get jealous!"

"Yes you do. It's written all over your face."

"Shut up Zack!"

Zack backed off. He knew it would end badly with Ray's ability, strength.

"What I mean is that you know you dated me when you came here. Just because you broke up with me doesn't mean that you don't have feelings for me, still." As he said this, he circled around Melanie. When he got in back of her, he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. She struggled to get away but he would not loosen his grasp. Finally, she waved her hand over his and boiled the evaporated water against his skin until he yanked off. She ran towards the dormitories determined to find her bed and go to sleep.

She reached her room. Melanie sighed as she knew that she would be all alone. The teachers told her that she would have to be kept in a separate room. She understood why and thought it made no sense to her. She went and sat down at her desk to talk to Whisper119. She opened the small laptop that everyone at Tower Prep owned and saw herself on the screen. "Hey Whisper!" she greeted the computer.

"Hello, Melanie." Whisper replied.

"How did you know that Ian was what I needed?"

"I didn't."

"You had to have known. How else would you have picked him to come here?"

"His preflex."

"That's his ability? Preflex? That's ridiculous. Ever since I knew him he never had that ability."

"You haven't seen him for a whole year, Melanie."

"I know." Melanie sighed. Then the door opened and Ian stood outside and walked in, along with Suki, CJ, and Gabe. She quickly closed the laptop and it shut off.

It had been quite a few minutes and it was already passed curfew. "What are you guys doing up? It's already passed curfew."

"You never told me this was an island!" Ian came to her, frustrated. He suddenly looked around and saw only one queen sized bed in the room. "No roommates?"

"The teachers wanted me isolated from the others."

"Why?" Suki, CJ, and Gabe all slowly walked out of the room to stay out of the argument and let Ian find out for himself what he wanted to know about his girlfriend.

" Because,… I'm the Innovator."

"What does that mean?"

She stood up and got in his face. She showed anger. "It means that I'll never leave Tower Prep! It means that the teachers will purposely keep me here because the Innovator is the one that is supposed to discover the ways of Tower Prep. It is supposed to discover a way out and where Tower is."

"And that had to be you? Why not someone else?"

"I don't know, they said it was because I had my tattoo."

"Tattoo? When did you get a tattoo?"

"A long time ago. You never noticed it at the swim meets?" He shook his head and she sighed. She backed up and turned around. She pulled the back of her shirt up, revealing a large, black tattoo of a dragon. Its head was a simple dragonhead on her upper left shoulder blade. The rest of the dragon slyly swirled in an S formation down her back, its tail ending at a point.

She returned her shirt to be in its original formation. "I'm not the only one though." She faced him again. "There are three more Innovators. The other three can control the other three elements like I can. Water, Earth, and Fire. Only when we are all together will we be able to discover the ways of Tower. Only then, will we be able to escape."

"Maybe we can help you."

"We? Who's we?"

"Me, Suki, CJ, and Gabe. When we were in the woods we discovered I had Preflex, and we also discovered that they are also trying to escape too. You're not the only one that can try Melly."

She sighed. "I know."

Ian walked out of the room and went to bed.

**I won't write any more until I get two reviews. I don't care if you liked it or not, but it's not over yet. I have lots of ideas for all of the episodes that include Melanie. Please Review! Only Review if you liked it though. I don't care if you didn't i already spend half the nights of my life crying so don't make it worse. I'm only expressing my ideas for the story.**


	2. Unofficial chapter Help!

**I'm so sorry I haven't done chapter 2 yet. I have a broken finger and writer's block. I need help! What was episode 3?**


End file.
